harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial Home
moz-border-radius:3ex; border-radius:3ex; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 10px 3px #FAB005; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 10px 3px #FAB005; box-shadow: 0 0 10px 3px #FAB005; padding:10px; padding-bottom:15px; background-color:#0a1233; background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top, #ab040e 25%, #72040e 75%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 0%, 0% 100%, color-stop(25%, #ab040e), color-stop(75%, #72040e));"> Welcome to The Magical World! Welcome to the Harrypotter-rolep Wiki Here you can go to Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and many other exciting places. For the wiki rules go here. If you are new go here. Professors Professor Blake Moore (User:Hpsuperfan)- Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor house, professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Wandlore, Astronomy, and Earth Magic. Professor Cassius Malfoy (User:JDRooDigger)- Deputy headmaster, Head of Slytherin house, professor of Charms, Potions, Muggle Studies, and Alchemy. Professor Andrea Grey (User:Hayward67)- Head of Hufflepuff house, professor of Ancient Runes, Herbology, Flying, and Transfiguration. Professor Vince Potter (User:PunkRat13)- Professor of Charms and Wandlore Mr. Marcus Wittman (User:ZombieChicken)- Flying Instructer Classes and positions still available: Head of Ravenclaw, History of Magic, Artithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies.Other classes may be given to other teachers as well. House Points Term will start in about one year. A tester to see how smooth the system works will start just after the new year. To earn points: Help your fellow classmates in where to go. ''' '''Pass exams. Go on Adventures. ''You lose points when you: ''Break policies. Are rude to your classmates. Cheat. Important note regarding signatures Attention all Harrypotter-rolep wiki users. Please change your signature as shown below: If you are a professor: Change the colors to purple and gold If you are a head of house: Change the colors to your house's colors. If you are a former Hogwarts student: Change the colors to your former house's colors. If you are a current Hogwarts student: Change the colors to your house's colors. If you have just one character, change the name in your signature to the name of that character instead of your username. If you have multiple, simply put the name of the character you're playing as in your message (Ex: From Professor Cassius Malfoy:, or -Thomas Caldwell) before your signature. House colors are as follows: Gryffindor: red and gold Hufflepuff: yellow and black Ravenclaw: blue and bronze Slytherin: green and silver Thank you to User:JDRooDigger for coming up with this idea. If you need help generating your signature contact User:JDRooDigger. This is not required but it would be helpful if you do for the sake of organization. Also if you don't want to coustomize your signature you may use word bubbles. If you need help making one contact User:Hpsuperfan or click here. Use the same colors as the custom signatures. About the Wiki Harry Potter Roleplay Wiki is where you can be sorted, take classes, and even win the House Cup! Find the perfect wand for you, learn the Patronus Charm, and much more! Have fun, and do enjoy yourself at your stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! If you don't know what to do, read below under the "New Students" title, which will show you how to start off. You can contact an admin, professor, or Ministry of Magic Employe if you still don't know what to do. You must have a Wikia account to edit here. Good luck! A message from our founder: Hello, everyone! My name's Hpsuperfan, and I created this Wiki purely from my love of Harry Potter.Please check this wiki's rules page before editing. I hope you have a great time here, and I only have a few words to say before departure: Nitwit, blubber, odment, and tweak! --Hpsuperfan A message from our Deputy Headmaster: Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying your stay here at the HP RP wiki. If you need help with anything in Roleplay or out, you can contact me, at User talk:JDRooDigger. Deputy Headmaster New Student and Professor Orientation New Students Before being sorted, you need to create your character and head to Gringotts to get money.25 Galleons to start with.Then visit shops to get your school supplies.Once you have finished this, you need to gey sorted. Once you have been sorted you can try out for a spot on your House, create a page for your character, attend or just explore the for a bit. Hogwarts Grading Scale Passing Grades O (Outstanding)-- 90-100 E (Exceeds Expectations)--80-89 A (Acceptable)--70-79 Failing Grades P (Poor)--60-69 D (Dreadful)--50-59 T (Troll)--below 50 Sorting Headmaster Blake Moore. ---- Deputy Headmaster: Cassius Malfoy Latest activity 88-hogwarts-crest2.gif|'WELCOME TO HOGWARTS' 729px-Dumbledore-Headmaster.jpg|'PRESENT ANNOUNCMENTS' ImagesCAF2GPOE.jpg|'FIRST YEARS' Wiki-wordmark.png|'HARRY POTTER ROLE-PLAY WIKI' Imahgh.jpg|'GAMEKEEPER'S HUT' Scar1.jpg|'OUR SCAR' ImagesCAP9LMCL.jpg|'QUIDDITCH FIELD' Category:Browse Category:Browse classes School Category:Browse Category:Hogwarts School Category:Browse Category:Browse classes School Category:Browse Category:Hogwarts School